Hunhan family
by ongdult
Summary: just Hunhan family. BL. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be mad, Appa!**

Author : vidyoung

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan, and other EXO's members

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Romance, Family, Marriage life, m-preg(?)

Rate : T

 **DLDR!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Seorang _namja_ kecil bersurai coklat tampak duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk playgroup –sekolahnya-. Kakinya diayunkan bosan lengkap dengan pipi mengembung lucu.

"Kenapa lama cekali? _Eomma_ kemana?" gumamnya.

"Sehan!" Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, namja kecil bernama lengkap Oh Sehan itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari seseorang itu. Dari kejauhan, tampak _namja_ berkulit tan yang seumuran dengannya berlari menghampirinya. Setelah dekat, _namja_ itu duduk disamping Sehan.

"Kenapa Sehan duduk sendilian disini? Teman-teman sudah pulang semua loh" ujar _namja_ kecil berkulit tan yang ternyata adalah temannya, Kim Jongsoo.

" _Eomma_ belum datang, jadi Sehan menunggu sendilian dicini. Jongsoo kenapa belum pulang juga?" Tanya Sehan sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Sebentar lagi _Appa_ -ku jemput kok. _Appa_ memang bilang menjemputku jam segini" Sehan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

TIN! Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan dua orang bocah kecil itu.

" _Appa_!" ujar Jongsoo riang. Kim Jongin – _Appa_ Jongsoo- turun dari mobil dan menggendong putranya itu tinggi dan sontak saja membuat Jongsoo tertawa senang.

"Hai, jagoan _Appa_. Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama" Jongsoo hanya menggangguk lucu. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _namja_ kecil yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. "Loh, Sehan? Kenapa masih belum pulang?"

"Sehan belum dijemput, _Appa_ " Jongsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Appa-nya.

"Memang _eomma_ -mu dimana Sehan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak tahu, _ahjussi_.. _Appa_ juga sedang sibuk" jawab Sehan.

" _Aigoo_..Sehun masih saja jadi workaholic meski sudah punya putra sebesar ini. Bagaimana kalau Sehan ikut _Ahjussi_? _Ahjussi_ akan mengantar sampai kerumah Sehan. Bagaimana?" Sehan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi_ , Sehan tetap tung- _EOMMA_!" Sehan turun dari bangku dan berlari kearah _Eomma_ nya yang baru turun dari mobil. Jongin dan Jongsoo ikut melihat kearah Sehan.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ karena terlambat menjemputmu, sayang.. Sehannie tidak marah kan?" ujar Luhan – _Eomma_ Sehan-.

"Tidak kok, _Eomma_ ~ Tadi Sehan belsama Jongsoo dan Jongin _ahjussi_ " Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehan dan benar, ia melihat Jongin dan Jongsootak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hai, Luhan _hyung_ "

" _Anyeong_ Lulu- _ahjumma_ ~"

"Eoh? Jongin- _ah_ , Jongsoo- _ya_.. Terimakasih sudah menemani Sehan disini" ujar Luhan.

"Tidak juga, _hyung_. Bahkan Sehan baru saja menolak ajakan kami pulang. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Kyungsoo hyung sudah menunggu dirumah" pamit Jongin.

" _Ne_ , titip salam untuk Kyungsoo dan hati-hati di jalan" Mobil Jongin sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini Luhan tengah memasangkan safety-belt Sehan bersiap untuk pulang.

Luhan baru saja menyiapkan makan malam, ketika Sehan turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Sehannie, ini _Eomma_ membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, habiskan ya"

"Yeay! _Gomawo Eomma_ " riang Sehan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. " _Eomma_ , _Appa_ belum pulang?

" _Appa_ -mu masih di kantor, sayang. Mungkin akan pulang terlambat lagi" mendengar itu, Sehan langsung cemberut.

"Besok kan hali minggu, kenapa _Appa_ masih sibuk sih" Sehan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hey, dengarkan, _Eomma_. _Appa_ bekerja seperti itu kan juga untuk Sehan. Coba kalau Appa tidak bekerja, apa Sehan bisa beli mainan baru seperti teman-teman Sehan yang lain, tidak kan?" Jelas Luhan lembut.

" _Ne, Eomma_.. Sehan minta maaf~"

"Sehan tidak salah kok. Nah sekarang cepat habiskan makanannya" Sehan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Seorang _namja_ tampan berperawakan tinggi baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Oh Sehun – _namja_ itu- sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Sehuna, kau sudah pulang?" suara lembut menyapa indra pendengeran Sehun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana Sehan hari ini?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengecup kening Luhan.

"Ya seperti biasa. Di sekolah ia belajar banyak. Tapi Sehuna,ia sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau ada waktu untuk Sehan?"

"Maaf, sayang.. Kau tau sendiri aku benar-benar sibuk, ditambah ada proyek baru yang harus kuurus saat ini"

"Tapi besok kau libur kan?" Tanya Luhan sembari berjalan bersama Sehun kearah kamar mereka.

"Sebenarnya masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada kami?" Mendengar itu, Sehun mulai kelabakan.

"Bu-bukan begitu sayang. Eng.. baiklah aku akan dirumah besok, mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku disini" ujar Sehun akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Sehuna!" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun dan tentu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Sehun, baru saja ia akan mencium Luhan, Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dipinggangnya dan menjauh..

"Ish, tidak sekarang Sehuna. Sebaiknya kau mandi, badanmu bau tahu. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan untukmu" Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang merengut. Ckckck.

" _APPAAAA_! _ILEONAAAAA_!" Pagi itu diawali oleh suara Sehan yang tengah membangunkan sang _Appa_ yang masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut. _Namja_ kecil itu melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur berharap _Appa_ -nya akan bangun.

"Aissh, Sehan, berhenti melompat-lompat" Karena merasa terganggu, mau tak mau Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati putranya tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. 'Mirip Luhan' pikirnya. Bodoh kau Oh Sehun, tentu saja mirip, Luhan kan ibunya.

" _Appa_! Ayo bangun! Sehan ingin sehalian main sama _Appa_ "

"Oke-oke, _Appa_ bangun. Dimana _Eomma_ -mu?"

" _Eomma_ sedang masak salapan di dapul. _Appa_ sana mandi! _Ppalli_!" Sehan mendorong Sehun kearah kamar mandi.

"Ishh bocah ini. Anak siapa sih?" gumam Sehun. Itu anakmu tuan Oh -_-

Di meja makan.

"Wah, Sehannie~ Kau berhasil membangunkan _Appa_ -mu ya?" ujar Luhan melihat Ayah dan ank itu turun dari lantai 2.

"Tentu saja. Sehan kan hebat! _Eomma_ , mana hadiah Sehan" Rupanya Sehan masih ingat tentang hadiah yang dijanjikan _Eomma_ -nya sebelum ia membangunkan sang _Appa_. Luhan mendekati anaknya dan CUP CUP! Luhan mengecup kedua pipi anaknya dan CUP! Yang membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya, Luhan juga mengecup bibir Sehan sayang.

" _Ya_! Apa-apaan itu! Aku bahkan belum mendapat morning kiss darimu, tapi kenapa bocah itu sudah dapat, Lu~" Uh-oh. Sehun mulai merengek. Dasar bayi besar. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan Sehan, ia menutup mata Sehan dan CHU~ Sehun sukses mencium Luhan lembut.

" _Appa_! Kenapa mata Sehan ditutup sih?! Lepaskan tangan _Appa_!" Sehan mulai berontak. Buru-buru Luhan mendorong pelan Sehun untuk melepas ciumannya. Otomatis, tangan Sehun yang menutupi mata Sehan langsung terlepas.

"Sudah sudah, ayo semua makan^^"ucap Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun tengah berkutat dengan laptop di ruang kerjanya. Hari beranjak siang, dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak jauh darinya ada Sehan yang tengah memainkan game di ponsel Sehun. Lama-lama, Sehan mulai bosan. Ia berjalan mendekati Appa-nya.

" _Appa_ ~ " Sehan menarik-narik ujung baju Sehun.

"Sebentar Sehan, _Appa_ janji akan akan main bersama Sehan kalau pekerjaan Appa sudah selesai" ujar Sehun tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih terfokus di layar monitor. Sehan cemberut. Ia kembali duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Sehun. Kakinya berayun bosan.

"Ugh, Sehan haus~" segera ia turun dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju Eomma-nya untuk meminta susu. Tak lama, ia kembali ke ruangan Sehun sambil membawa segelas susu coklat favoritnya dengan berjalan perlahan, takut tumpah. Ia letakkan diatas meja didepan sofa setelah meminumnya sedikit. Matanya beralih pada kertas-kertas asing di meja. Ia baru saja akan mengambil kertas itu untuk dilihat ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas susunya dan sukses membasahi meja terlebih semua kertas yang ada disana.

Sehun merenggangkan otot tangannnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 14.00 atau jam 2 siang.

"Hanya tinggal memberikan berkas-berkas ke perusahaan sahabat untuk dirundingkan" gumamnya. Matanya menelusuri penjuru ruangan dan pandangannya berhenti pada anaknya, Sehan. Tidak, bukan Sehan. Tapatnya kearah meja dimana ia meletakkan berkas-berkas untuk besok. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Oh Sehan! Apa yang terjadi disini?!" kesal Sehun. Sehan menundukkan kepalanya takut.

" _Mi-mian Appa_.. Sehan tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu nya.."

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat! Tugas kantor _Appa_ semua rusak! Dan itu artinya, _Appa_ harus membuatnya lagi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti pekerjaan _Appa_ , Sehan!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Luhan muncul di ruangan itu.

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan anakmu! Pekerjaanku semua berantakan!" marah Sehun.

"Dia juga anakmu, Oh Sehun! Bisa tidak kau bicara baik-baik? Tidak perlu berteriak! Kau membuat Sehan takut" Sehun kembali ke meja kerjanya, memijat batang hidung berharap stress nya hilang. Luhan segera membersihkan meja bekas tumpahan susu itu dan membawa Sehan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Lu.." Sehun menghampiri Luhan yan tengah menonton TV diruang tengah. Luhan tak bergeming.

"Luhannie.." Sehun kembali memanggil, kali ini dengan memegang tangan Luhan.

"Lepaskan, Oh Sehun" ujar Luhan sembari berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sehun yang entah kenapa semakin erat.

"Tidak akan, Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal" Luhan memandang wajah Sehun. Benar saja, raut penuh penyesalan jelas terlihat disana.

"Eng oke. Tapi janji jangan berteriak seperti tadi? Apalagi didepan Sehan."

"Ya, aku janji . Kau bisa percaya itu." Melihat wajah sungguh-sungguh Sehun, Luhan jadi tak tega.

"Sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada tahu? Dia sudah hampir menangis tadi, tapi ia tahan. Dia bilang, 'Kata _Appa_ , Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, _Eomma_. Sehan tidak mau _Appa_ kecewa lagi gala-gala Sehan nangis' Dia bahkan takut jika kau tidak mau melihatnya lagi" Mendengar itu, Sehun semakin merasa bersalahkarena telah membentak putra semata wayangnya itu. Pasangan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Sehan di kamarnya.

Di kamar Sehan.

"Sayang, kau tidak mau bertemu _Appa_ -mu untuk minta maaf padanya?" _Namja_ kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

" _Aniyo Eomma_.. _Appa_ pasti membenci Sehan,walaupun Sehan sudah minta maaf. Nanti _Appa_ malah(marah) sama Sehan lagi.."

" _Eomma_ yakin tadi itu _Appa_ -mu tidak bermaksud marah pada Sehan."

"Benalkah? Eomma tidak bohong? Tapi tadi _Appa_ sangat malah(marah), Sehan jadi takut.." ujar Sehan. Sehun yang sejak tadi menunggu diluar kamar dan mendengar semua percakapan kecil itu akhirnya masuk kedalam dan itu sontak membuat Sehan kaget dan buru-buru menunduk takut.

"Sehannie, _Appa_ minta maaf _ne_.. Appa tadi benar-benar diluar kendali" Luhan duduk disisi tempat tidur satunya sembari mengusap rambut Sehan. Perlahan Sehan mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri memandang Sehun.

" _Appa_.. _Appa_ tidak malah(marah) lagi?" mata Sehan sudah memerah menahan tangis. Astaga anak itu masih keras kepala untuk tidak menangis rupanya.

"Tentu tidak. Jadi Sehan mau memaafkan _Appa_?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Sehan mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Umm.. bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan ke Lotte World? Appa akan mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan Appa. Mata Sehan langsung berbinar senang.

" _Jinjja, Appa_? Yey! Libulan sama _Appa_ dan _Eomma_!" pekik Sehan senang. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Sehuna, apa tidak apa kau mengambil cuti?" bisik Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tidak masalah, aku yakin Suho _hyung_ bisa mengerti" ujar Sehun berbisik juga.

"Appa! Telimakasih!" ujar Sehan riang berhambur ke pelukan Sehun.

* * *

 **Terserah readers bakal dilanjut atau didelete.**


	2. Get well soon, Eomma

Get Well Soon, Eomma

Author : vidyoung

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan (hunhan's kid), and other EXO's members

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Romance, Family, Marriage life, m-preg(?)

Rate : T

 **Happy reading!**

Tampak seorang namja mungil terisak pelan disamping sosok dewasa yang tengah terbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

"Sayang.. jangan menangis.. Apa Sehan lupa pesan _Appa_ , kalau laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, heum?" Luhan, sosok yang terbaring itu mengelus pipi basah putranya.

"Hiks.. tapi.. _eomma_ sakit, dan sehan tidak bisa melawat _eomma_ seperti Joonyi _hyung_ yang bisa melawat yixing _ahjumma_.. hiks" ujar Sehan disela tangisnya.

"Tidak apa, Sehan bisa kok merawat _eomma_. Buktinya tadi Sehan membantu mengambilkan air dan obat untuk _eomma_ " ujar Luhan lagi sedikit lemah. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang sakit disaat yang tidak tepat dan membuat malaikat kecilnya sedih.

"Kalau gitu kenapa Sehan tidak boleh menghubungi _appa_ , _eomma_?" Tangisan Sehan sudah mulai berhenti sepertinya, hanya terdengar isakan kecil.

"Jangan sayang, _appa_ sedang dinas di luar kota, dia pasti akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya jika Sehan memberitahukan keadaan _eomma_. Lagipula lusa _appa_ sudah pulang, jadi jangan mengganggu pekerjaan _appa_ mu ya? _Eomma_ janji akan sembuh" Sehan akhirnya mengangguk paham. Luhan tersenyum lemah dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Sehan.

 _'Sehan, kau bisa kan meletakkan kain basah di kening eomma-mu? Itu akan menurunkan panasnya. Kalau bisa elap keringatnya dengan kain kering, Sehan bisa? Maaf ya ahjumma tidak bisa kesana membantu..'_

'Bisa _ahjumma_. Telimakasih sudah membantu Sehan, Soo _ahjumma_ ~ titip salam ke Jongsoo ya _ahjumma_.. _anyeong'_ Sehan menutup sambungan telfonnya dan bergegas mengambil baskom dan kain untuk _eomma_ nya.

Meskipun tidak begitu paham, tapi Sehan dengan pelan mengusap keringat Luhan dengan kain yang kering yang dipegangnya. Ia hanya melakukan seperti yang sering ia tonton di televisi. Benar-benar anak yang cerdas.

Luhan yang merasa ada benda dingin keningnya terbangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat Sehan, putra semata wayangnya duduk diranjang, disampingnya dengan senyum merekah.

" _Eomma_ sudah bangun. Sebental ya _eomma_ , Sehan mau mengecek kening _eomma._ Ugh, masih panas.. mian _eomma_.. Sehan tidak bisa membuat _eomma_ sembuh" Sehan menunduk. Ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi nanti _eomma_ nya akan ikutan sedih dan tidak jadi sembuh gara-gara dirinya.

"Sehan bisa kok. Lihat, _eomma_ sudah bisa duduk kan?" Meski kepalanya agak pening, Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Sehan yang melihatnya mengangguk polos.

"Iya benal kata _eomma_. Kalau gitu, _eomma_ makan dulu. Sehan cuma bisa bikin loti (roti).."

"Sehan memang paling mengerti _eomma_. Terimakasih sayang" ujar Luhan mengusap rambut Sehan. Ia mulai memakan roti yang diberikan oleh Sehan dengan perlahan. Sehan sendiri tersenyum riang karena menurutnya sebentar lagi _eomma_ nya pasti akan sembuh.

Ini hari kedua Luhan sakit dan Sehan masih setia merawat Luhan, khas anak kecil tentu saja. Untungnya hari ini hari Sabtu dan sekolah Sehan libur.

Tiba-tiba telfon rumah kediaman keluarga Oh itu berdering nyaring, Sehan yang mendengarnya langsung berlari kearah telfon dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ini Sehan. Siapa disana?"

 _'Sehan, ini appa-'_

" _Appaaa_! _Appa_ kapan pulang?"

 _'Pekerjaan appa disini sudah selesai kok, mungkin besok sudah sampai rumah. Oh ya Sehan, kenapa ponsel eomma tidak bisa dihubungi? Eomma mu ada dirumah kan?'_

"-iya, _eomma_ ada dilumah kok _appa_ "

 _'Panggilkan eomma mu, appa ingin bicara dengannya'_ Sehan kaget, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. _Eomma_ nya tengah beristirahat setelah minum obat barusan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada _appa_ nya? Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu _appa_ nya tentang _eomma_ nya, tapi..

 _'Sehan? Kau sudah memanggil eomma mu?'_

"Engg.. i-itu appa.. _eomma_ sedang tidul.." jawab Sehan pelan, tangan satunya yang tidak memegang telfon, memilin baju yang tengah dipakainya pertanda ia tengah gugup.

 _'Tidur? Tidak biasanya, ini masih siang. Lalu Sehan sendirian?'_ Sehan bahkan tidak menyadari jika _appa_ nya bertanya. Ia masih berpikir alasan apa yang nanti dipakainya untuk-

 _'Sehannie? Appa bertanya padamu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sehan ingat kan, appa tidak suka anak yang berbohong'_

"Tidak _appa_ , Sehan jujul kok! _Eomma_ hanya tidul setelah minum obat tadi. Ups!" Sehan menutup mulutnya. Uh-oh dia keceplosan, bagaimana jika _eomma_ nya tahu..

 _'Obat? Eomma sakit, Sehan?'_ Sehan kembali bungkam kembali.

' _Sehan, sekali lagi appa tanya, apa benar eomma mu sakit?'_ Suara Sehun terdengar berbeda dan itu membuat Sehan sedikit takut.

"I-iya _a-appa_.." jawab Sehan nyaris tak terdengar.

 _'Sehan, jaga eomma, mengerti? Appa akan segera pulang secepatnya. Mungkin nanti malam akan sampai. Telfon appa jika ada apa-apa'_ PIP. Sehun memutuskan sambungan telfon sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehan.

Luhan baru saja mandi. Setelah berpakaian, ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa pening di kepalanya tidak hilang, padahal biasanya dalam jangka 24 jam sudah membaik. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil Sehan.

" _Eomma_ ~ maafkan Sehan.." Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang dan memangku Sehan.

"Memangnya Sehan melakukan apa hingga sampai meminta maaf pada _eomma_?" mengelus puncak kepala Sehan.

"Ta-tadi _appa_ telfon, dan Sehan tidak sengaja bilang kalau _eomma_ sakit.. hiks" Luhan tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Hei jagoan _eomma_ , jangan menangis oke? Tidak apa-apa kok" Luhan menampilkan senyum lembutnya sekali lagi meyakinkan Sehan.

" _Eomma_ tidak malah (marah)?" Tanya Sehan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa _eomma_ marah pada anak pintar seperti Sehan" Luhan mencium kedua pipi gembul anaknya. "Ayo sudah waktunya tidur, Sehannie. Kembali ke kamarmu"

" _Shilleo (Shirreo)_ , Sehan ingin tidul dengan _eomma_ , boleh kan?"

"Tapi nanti Sehan juga ikutan demam"

"Sehan kan sudah beljanji untuk menjaga _eomma_ , boleh ya _eomma_?" Sehan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak aegyo seorang Oh Sehan.

"Hhh. Baiklah. Sini mendekat pada _eomma_ " Sehan mengambil posisinya dan memeluk Luhan dengan tangan mungilnya dan keeduanya pun terlelap..

Seorang namja berperawakan tegap tengah tergesa membuka pintu rumahnya. Ini sudah pukul 21.00 alias jam sembilan malam. Ia meletakkan sembarang tas kerjanya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dan sang istri. Pintu terbuka dan yang ia lihat istri dan putra nya yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Ia tersenyum lega. Lega karena sepertinya sang istri sudah membaik, baru saja ia mengecek suhu tubuhnya, walau masih sedikit hangat. Ia mengganti kain kompresan nya dengan yan baru. Sehun – _namja_ itu- memposisikan dirinya tidur disebelah Luhan, sehingga posisi Luhan itu berada diantara Sehun dan Sehan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun karena sinar matahari yang tanpa malu menerobos kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa baikan. Ia baru saja akan beranjak ketika merasakan beban berat di perutnya. Dua buah lengan, satu milik suaminya dan satu milik putranya. Ia tersenyum, dan melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan. Setelahnya ia pergi menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tengah asiknya memasak, terdengar suara gaduh dari kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Huweeee _Appa_! _Eomma_ hilangggg! Hiks hiks" Sehan menangis kencang membangunkan Sehun yang masih tertidur disebelahnya. Sontak saja Sehun langsung terduduk.

" _Mwo_?! _Eomma_ mu hilang?!" Sehan mengangguk antusias sembari terisak.

"Tadi saat Sehan bangun, _eomma_ tidak ada di tempat tidul, _appa_. Eomma kan masih sakit, bagaimana kalo _eomma_ diculik?" pikir ngelantur Sehan.

"Mungkin-"

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi kalian sudah ribut?" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dengan masih menggunakan apron dari arah pintu kamar.

" _Eommaaaa_!" Segera saja Sehan berlari ke ararah Luhan dan memeluknya –lebih tepatnya kakinya- erat. Luhan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehan.

" _Eomma_ sudah sembuh?" Luhan menggangguk sambil tersenyum.

" _Jinjja_? Yeay! Belalti Sehan belhasil melawat _eomma_ "

"Iya, Sehan kesayangan _eomma_ ini hebat." "Satu" Luhan mencium kedua pipi Sehan. "Dua" Luhan mencium hidung Sehan. "Tiga" Terakhir Luhan mengecup bibir Sehan sayang. Sehan tersenyum senang, ia melihat kearah Sehun dengan menampilkan _smirk_ nya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu. Sehan, dari mana kau belajar seperti itu?" teriak Sehun.

"Dali _appa_ " Segera Sehan menarik lengan _eomma_ nya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dan setelahnya terdengar protesan tak terima dari Sehun.

.

.

Luhan, Sehun dan Sehan baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sehan segera menuju ruang keluarga untuk melihat kartun favoritnya di televisi, sedangkan Sehun masiih setia duduk sambil mengamati Luhan yang tengah mencuci piring.

Luhan terkejut ketika sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya.

"Jangan menggangguku, Sehuna. Aku masih mencuci piring" ujar Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu. Tidakkah kau merindukanku juga? Kita tidak bertemu hampir seminggu" ujar Sehun. Luhan melepaskan sarung tangan cucinya dan membalikkan badannya dan kini mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau terlalu lama meninggalkanku dan Sehan sendiri" Luhan mengecup sekilas Sehun.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit, hem?"

"Itu bukan keinginanku" Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Ck! Kau sakit dan tidak memberitahuku. Kau perlu di beri hukuman,Nyonya Oh"

"Apa? Kenap- Mmppp.. Se-mmpp hun.. jangan di-mmpp sinih nanti Sehan- mmpp" Bibir Luhan sudah dibungkam duluan oleh Sehun. Sesekali ia menggigitnya membuat Luhan melenguh.

" _APPAAA_! Kenapa _Appa_ menggigit bibir _eommaa_?!" teriakan nyaring sontak menghentikan kegiatan pasangan itu. Matilah kau Oh Sehun. Anakmu melihat tingkah mesummu dan itu berarti..

"Kau tidur diluar malam ini, Oh Sehun" ucapan final keluar dari bibir Luhan yang membuat Sehun melemas seketika.

"Dasar setan kecil, jika saja kau bukan anakku, aku sudah membuangmu ke sungai Han" gumam Sehun sangat pelan. Namun sepertinya itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, Tuan Oh.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu. Sepertinya tidur diluar selama 3 hari tidak masalah untukmu"

" _ANDWAEEE_ ~" Dan terdengarlah rintihan malang Oh Sehun di hari minggu yang cerah itu.

 **Next?**

 **Thanks for review, follow and fav**


	3. Uri Sehannie

**_Uri Sehannie_**

Author : vidyoung

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan (hunhan's kid), and other

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Family, Marriage life, **M-preg**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Perkembangannya Oh Sehan sangat pesat menurut Sehun dan Luhan. Ia sangat cepat belajar sesuatu. Seperti saat itu, tawa seorang bayi berusia 15 bulan yang mulai giat-giatnya berjalan itu terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Sehan –bayi itu- berjalan tertatih kearah sang ibu yang tengah memegang biskuit kesukaannya.

" _Cha_ , Sehannie~ Kemarilah.. Lihat _eomma_ punya biskuit kesukaanmu… Ah anak pintar, ini untukmu" Luhan bersemangat sekali melihat putranya yang kini mulai bisa berjalan. Ia memberikan biskuit itu pada Sehan yang berhasil berjalan kearah. Ia memangku bayi sehat itu dan membiarkannya memakan biskuitnya.

" _A- ppa~ ppa_ ~"

"Eoh? Kau mencari _appa_ , sayang? Sebentar lagi _appa_ -mu pulang kok- nah itu dia" Luhan mendengar pintu depan baru saja tertutup.

"Aku pulang" Luhan mendudukkan Sehan di lantai beralaskan karpet itu dan menuju Sehun untuk menyambutnya.

"Sehun _a_ , ada yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu. lihat ya?" Biarpun agak bingung, namun Sehun tetap menuruti Luhan untuk memperhatikannya.

"Sehannie~ Kemarilah.. Lihat _appa_ sudah pulang, pasti membawa mainan untukmu" Luhan mulai memanggil putranya itu. Sehan yang kebetulan telah menghabiskan biskuitnya menoleh kearah ibunya itu dan mulai bergerak kearah sofa berpegangan untuk bisa berdiri. Dan setelah itu, hal yang membuat Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang melihatnya. Sehan berjalan meski sedikit tertatih kearah mereka diiringi dengan tawa cerianya.

" _Ppa~ A~ppaa_ ~"

" _Aigoo_.. jagoan _appa_ pintar sekali. Kemari, peluk _appa_ " Sehan telah berada di gendongan Sehun sekarang. Melihat perkembangan putranya yang semakin baik.

"Kau tahu, tadi dia berjalan mengikutiku saat aku menata buku di rak dekat televisi. Ah senangnya Sehannie sudah bisa berjalan" ujar Luhan. "Oya Sehuna, sebaiknya kau segera mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Sini biar Sehan aku tidurkan di kamar" Luhan mengambil alih Sehan dari gendongan Sehun.

Sehun baru selesai dengan urusan mandinya. Ia melihat Luhan tidak ada di kamar. 'Mungkin masih di kamar Sehan' pikir laki-laki itu. Setelah memakai celana selutut dan kaos rumahan, ia berjalan menuju ruangan disamping kamarnya, yaitu kamar Sehan.

Ceklek. Pintu terbuka dan tampak Sehan tengah tertidur pulas, disampingnya Luhan juga tertidur. Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia membetulkan selimut Sehan yang tersingkap. Lalu beralih ke 'istri'nya dan menggendongnya tanpa menimbulkan suara untuk dibawa ke kamar mereka. Luhan melenguh dan mulai membuka matanya tepat ketika Sehun baru saja membaringkannya di ranjang mereka.

"Kenapa bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" ujar Sehun disampingnya.

" _Aniya_. Sehun _a_ ~ aku ngantuk~" kata Luhan manja. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Yasudah, ayo tidur. Ini sudah cukup malam. Selamat tidur, sayang" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan menyamankan posisinya yang tengah memeluk posesif sang 'istri'.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih perutnya. Mau tak mau ia membuka mata dan mendapati Sehan tertawa senang.

" _Aigoo_ , ternyata pangeran kecil yang membangunkan _appa_. Bagaimana kau bisa disini, _Sehannie_? Dimana _eomma_?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

 _"Mma~ E-omma_ ~ dicana.." Sehan bergerak-gerak dipangkuan Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah. Sekarang kita turun. _Eomma_ pasti memasakkan banyak makanan untuk kita" ujar Sehun seraya menggendong Sehan dibahunya dan tentu saja disambut senang oleh Sehan.

"Nah kalian sudah turun, Ayo sarapan" Sehun mengangguk dan mendudukkan Sehan di kursi bayi nya. Suasana sarapan sangat tenang, hanya sesekali terdengar celotehan Sehan. Luhan menyuapi Sehan buburnya.

"Lu, sepertinya nanti aku akan lembur. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku" ujar Sehun.

"Em.. Oke. Jangan melupakan jadwal makanmu, _arra_?" Sehun mengangguk menanggapi Luhan.

" _Cha_ , aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat Lu. Oh _hwangjanim_ , _appa_ berangkat oke?" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dilanjutkan dengan pipi gembul putranya.

"Ddaa ddaa.. Ddaa ddaa.." Sehan menggerakkan kedua tangannya lincah seolah tengah melambai kea rah _appa_ nya. Membuat Sehun semakin berat untuk meninggalkan putra imut nya itu.

.

.

Sehan yang sekarang berumur 2,5 tahun telah menjadi anak yang aktif. Berlarian kesana-kemari, bahkan sering merusak barang milik orangtuanya.

"Sehannie, itu sepatu olahraga _appa_ mu. Dimana kau menyembunyikan pasangannya?"

Luhan sedikit kewalahan juga. Sehun sih enak di kantor, tidak ikut menjaga Sehan disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Cehan lupa, _eomma_.. _Eomma_ , apa Monggu macih tidur? Cehan mau main cama monggu" Monggu itu anjing peliharan keluarga Kim Jongin. Mereka saat ini tengah berlibur bertiga, makanya anjing mereka dititipkan pada keluarga Oh sejak 5 hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya iya sayang. Coba kau lihat diruang tengah" dan itu membuat Sehan bersorak senang. Ia berlari keruang tengah dan melihat Monggu tengah berguling-guling di karpet. Tak lama Luhan datang membawa mangkuk berisi biskuit anjing juga sebotol susu ditangan satunya.

"Sehannie, biarkan monggu makan. Dan ini susu untukmu diminum.."

Sore menjelang, dan Sehan masih betah bermain dengan monggu. Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehan mandi bergegas membuka pintu.

"Eh Jongin? Kyungsoo? Kalian sudah pulang?" Luhan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Iya _hyung_. Jongsoo merengek minta pulang" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lu _ahjumma_ ~ dimana monggu jongcoo? Jongcoo kangen monggu~" kata Jongsoo di gendongan Jongin.

"Monggu tengah bermain dengan Sehan. Sebentar ya? _Ahjumma_ ambil Monggu dulu" Luhan menuju ruang tengah dan masih mendapati Sehan masih tertawa-tawa senang dengan Monggu.

.

.

"Hiks _eomma_ ~ Cehan mau monggu~ pokoknya mau monggu~ Hiks huweee!" Ini sudah 4 jam sejak monggu si anjing dijemput oleh keluarga Kim. Dan Sehan menangis keras dan merengek selama itu. Luhan sendiri terus menggendongnya sambil memeluk punggungnya putranya itu untuk menenangkan. Namun Sehan masih tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sehan sayang.. berhenti menangis ya? Apa Sehan tidak lelah menangis terus, hm?" suara lembut Luhan terus mengalun berharap sang putra berhenti menangis.

"Cehan mau monggu, _eomma_ .. hiks" Sehan tetap keras kepala.

.

.

Sehun yang baru masuk kedalam rumah. Ia mengernyit heran rumah tampak sepi, biasanya istri dan anaknya ada diruang tengah menonton TV. Terdengar samar-samar suara tangisan yang diyakini milik Sehan dan suara lembut Luhan yang terus menenangkan dari arah kamarnya di lantai 2. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Sehan,

"Sehan kenapa?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan Sehan yang masih terisak di bahunya.

"Sehuna, maaf tidak menyambutmu pulang. Sehan rewel sejak tadi" ujar Luhan masih terus mengelus punggung Sehan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Lu?"

"Tadi sore Jongin sekeluarga pulang dari liburan dan kesini untuk menjemput Monggu. Kau tau sendirikan itu anjing kesayangan Jongsoo. Dan Sehan tidak rela jika Monggu kembali ke pemiliknya" Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Hey jagoan _appa_ , kemari. Bukankah _appa_ pernah bilang jika laki-laki itu cengeng" Sehun baru akan mengambil alih Sehan dari gendongan Luhan,, namun Sehan malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan.

" _Chilleo_. _Appa_ ~ Cehan mau monggu~ Hiks.."

"Baiklah, besok _appa_ akan mengajakmu ke petshop. Sehan bisa memilih _puppy_ yang mana saja" ujar Sehun akhirnya.

" _Ji-jinja, appa_? Cehan bica punya monggu cepelti Jongcoo?" Sehan menoleh pada Sehun. hidungnya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis terlihat jelas oleh Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Yeay! _Calanghae appa_!" Tubuh Sehan bergerak-gerak di gendongan Luhan. Mengerti maksud anaknya, Luhan memberikan Sehan pada Sehun. Sehan memberikan pelukan penuh untuk _appa_ nya itu.

.

.

Sehan berlarian kesana-kemari didalam petshop itu, sampai-sampai Luhan kewalahan.

"Sehannie~ Jangan lari-lari sayang, nanti jatuh"

"Biarkan saja, Lu. Sehan terlihat senang sekali. Daripada ia rewel seperti semalam"

"Hhh.. Baiklah. Jika Sehan sampai jatuh, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Oh Sehun" ujar Luhan.

"Oke sayang. Percayakan Sehan padaku. Kau cukup mengawasi kami saja" Luhan memutar matanya. Namun akhirnya mengangguk.

" _Appa! Appa_! Cehan mau yang ini! _Palli appa! Palli_!" Luhan melihat putranya yang menarik Sehun dengan semangat kearah kandang berisi puppy berbulu putih. Sehun segera membayarnya di kasir.

"Jadi Sehan, mau diberi nama siapa milikmu ini?" Sehun melihat Sehan yang tengah memeluk _puppy_ nya yang seputih salju itu.

"pipi, _appa_ ~"

" _Eoh_? Pipi?"

"pipi!"

"apakah Sehannie ingin bilang vivi?" tambah Luhan.

" _Ne, eomma_!" Sehan menggangguk-angguk ceria. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala gemas.

.

 **Next?**

 **Terserah readers haha.**

 **Thanks for review, follow and fav**


	4. A New Member

**A New Member**

Author : vidyoung

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan & Oh Sena (hunhan's kid), and other

Pairing : HUNHAN!

Genre : Romance, Family, Marriage life, **M-preg**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Luhan merasa badannya lemas sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi mudah lelah dan menjadi malas melakukan apapun. Seperti saat ini, Luhan duduk bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan siang, sebentar lagi juga putranya akan pulang.

"Aku pulang~" suara namja kecil terdengar dari arah depan. " _Eomma, gwenchana_?" bocah kelas 1 _elementary school_ itu tengah menatap khawatir sang _eomma_ yang tampak tidak begitu sehat.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang.. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari tersenyum lembut seperti biasa agar putra kesayangannya itu tidak khawatir.

"Menyenangkan _eomma_! Sehan dan Jongsoo tadi ikut latihan dance untuk acara akhir tahun. Kata Songsaenim, dance Sehan bagus. Tapi Sehan masih harus belajar lagi. Jongsoo saja belajar sama Jongin _ahjussi_ " Seakan lupa pertanyaan sebelumnya, Sehan bercerita antusias tentang kegiatannya di sekolahnya. Luhan tersenyum hangat melihat putranya ceria seperti biasa.

"Wah, ternyata bakat dance _appa_ -mu menurun padamu, Sehannie" ujar Luhan pada Sehan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eh? Memang _appa_ bisa dance, _eomma_?" Sehan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tanyakan saja padanya nanti. Lagipula, mungkin _appa_ mu bisa membantumu, sayang" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sehan. "Nah sekarang, ayo makan siang. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu"

Sehan tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sambil menonton televisi. Sedangkan Luhan berada di dapur sedang mencuci piring. CKLEK. Pintu depan terbuka menampilkan sosok sang kepala keluarga, Oh Sehun tepat ketika Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

" _Appaaa_!" Sehan langsung berlari menuju kearah Sehun. Sehun sendiri terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sehan berlari ke arahnya. Ia memandang Luhan di depannya dan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Ada apa, Sehan?" Ia menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada Luhan dan menggendong Sehan.

" _Appa_ , apa benar _appa_ bisa dance?" tanya Sehan sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang _appa_. "Kata _eomma_ , _appa_ bisa dance. Ajari Sehan dong, _appa_ ~" Sehun mengarahkan tatapan tajam kearah Luhan yang tengah terkekeh geli. Jika mengingat dance, ia akan teringat impiannya dulu yang ingin menjadi dancer tapi tidak tersampaikan karena harus mengurus perusahaan keluarga Oh hingga akhirnya menikah dengan Luhan.

"Itu sudah lama, Sehan. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi sekarang _appa_ sudah tidak pernah dance lagi" jawab Sehun. Wajah ceria Sehan berubah menjadi cemberut. Ia berontak meminta turun dari gendongan Sehun, dan berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sehan terlanjur kecewa, padahal tadinya ada harapan ketika _eomma_ nya berkata jika _appa_ nya bisa membantu.

"Sehuna, apa salahnya membantu anak sendiri" Suara lembut Luhan menyadarkan Sehun yang sedikit melamun.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya tentang ini? Aku bahkan sudah hampir melupakannya" ujar Sehun.

"Kau tahu, dia tadi bercerita jika di sekolah dia terpilih untuk mengisi acara akhir tahun. Aku mohon Sehuna~ Bantu Sehan, _ne_?" Uh-oh, Luhan telah menatapnya dengan tatapan andalannya – _aegyo_ -, siapa yang bisa menolak? Sejak masih pacaran pun, bukankah tatapan Luhan yang menjadi kelemahan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Hhh.. Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Sehan sekarang" Dengan diikuti oleh Luhan, Sehun melangkah menuju lantai dua tepatnya ke kamar Sehan.

"Sehan, ini _appa_. _Appa_ masuk ya?" Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kamar anaknya. "Baiklah Sehan, _appa_ akan membantu Sehan untuk acara sekolahmu" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

" _Jinjja appa_?" Sehan menoleh cepat kearah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk menjawabnya. "Yeay! Sehan sayang, _appa_! Pasti nanti Sehan tidak kalah keren dengan Jongsoo" ujar Sehan ceria.

"Yup, ayo kita tunjukkan bagaimana bakat luar biasa seorang Oh Sehan" Ujar Sehun tersenyum

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara seperti orang muntah dari arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan Luhan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menoleh kesamping untuk melihat jam ' Baru pukul 04.55' pikirnya. Ia melangkah menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"Lu, kau ada didalam? _Gwenchana_?" Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, hanya terdengar suara ingin muntah. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan untungnya tidak terkunci. Ia melihat Luhan menunduk di wastafel. Wajahnya pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan pelan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Jangan khawatir" jawab Luhan lemah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jangan khawatir? Lihat dirimu, pucat seperti itu. Kita harus ke rumah sakit"

" _Andwae_ ~ aku tidak suka di rumah sakit"

"Jangan keras kepala, Lu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu" ujar Sehun lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sampai Sehan bangun. Kau tidak berencana meninggalkannya sendirian kan?"

"Oke. Aku akan siap-siap."

.

.

" _Appa_ ~ kenapa dokter lama sekali memeriksa _eomma_. Memang eomma sakit apa?" Tanya Sehan seraya mengayunkan kakinya bosan. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Dokter yang memeriksa Luhan keluar dari ruangan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang serius?" Dokter yang ditanyai itupun hanya tersenyum.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Oh. Dan Selamat, keluarga anda akan bertambah"

"Maksud dokter, istri saya.."

"Ya, istri anda tengah mengandung, baru berusia 5 minggu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Dokter itu berlalu membiarkan Sehun dan Sehan untuk menemui Luhan yang sudah terduduk diranjang rumah sakit.

"Sehuna, aku sakit apa? Ayo pulang, aku tidak betah disini" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memeluk Luhan erat. "Se-sehuna.. ugh.. se-sesak"

"Yak! _Appa_ , lepaskan _eomma_!" Kita melupakan ada satu orang lagi diruangan ini. Sontak Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum idiot.

"Hehe, maaf, Lu. Aku terlalu senang, karena bisa menghasilkan Sehun junior lagi. Dan Sehan, berhentilah berteriak pada _appa_ "

"Eoh? Maksudmu, aku-"

"Selamat sayang, akhirnya kita bisa memberi Sehan adik. Terimakasih untuk semuanya"

.

.

" _Eomma_ , apa adik bayi didalam sedang tidur? Kenapa tidak menendang seperti biasa?" Tanya Sehan sambil memegang perut Luhan yang sudah membuncit karena usia kandungannya hampir Sembilan bulan.

" _Ne_ , adikmu sepertinya kelelahan setelah seharian bermain denganmu, Sehannie" jawab Luhan tersenyum sembari mengelus surai putranya itu. Sehan membuka mulutnya membentuk O pertanda mengerti. Malam itu mereka tengan bersantai sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Luhan dan memberinya segelas susu yang baru dibuatnya.

"Ini Lu, habiskan susunya" Luhan menerimanya dan mulai meminumnya.

" _Appa_ , Sehan juga ingin susu~"

"Baiklah, appa akan membuatkanmu. Aku seperti merawat dua orang bayi" gumam Sehun di kalimat terakhir.

.

.

"Se-Sehun bangunn.." Luhan berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang tidur disebelahnya. Sehun hanya melenguh pelan dan kembali tertidur. Wajar sih, ini masih jam 2 pagi.

"Sehun! Argh… sa-sakit.." Kembali Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun agar bangun. Sehun mengerjap pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ada apa Lu? Ini masih tengah malam dan- astaga Lu?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa sudah waktunya?" Luhan sudah tidak sanggup bersuara dan hanya mengangguk pelan sambila menahan sakit. Sehun menjadi panik. Ia segera bangun dan mondar-mandir kesana kemari tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Meski ini adalah anak kedua, namun tetap saja. Dulu saat Sehan akan lahir, masih ada appa dan eomma nya, tapi sekarang..

"Ah benar! Aku harus menelpon _eomma_!" Sehun mengotak-atik ponselnya dan mulai menelpon orangtuanya.

 _'yeoboseyo.. Oh Sehun, demi Tuhan ini masih larut, untuk apa kau menelpon?'_ ujar suara wanita diseberang sana.

" _Eo-eomma_ , Luhan akan melahirkan.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Untuk kerumah sakit sepertinya tidak akan sempat" ujar Sehun dengan suara panic.

 _'APA?! Baiklah, eomma akan menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga kita. Kau tetap temani Luhan, dan suruh dia untuk bertahan. Kami akan datang secepatnya'_

"Baik, eomma" PIP sambungan telepon terputus. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang tengah kesakitan.

"Lu, aku mohon bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang. Kau pasti kuat, Lu, aku yakin itu" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Se-Sehun.. sakit.."

"Iya aku tahu. Bersabarlah, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini, Lu" TINGTONG! Bel rumah mereka terdengar, Sehun segera menuju pintu depan setelah menenangkan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Orangtua Sehun dan dokter Lee sudah datang. Mrs. Oh dan dokter Lee segera masuk kedalam kamar, sedangkan Mr. Oh dan Sehun berada diluar. Sehun kembali mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Oh Sehun, berhenti mondar-mandir. Kau membuat _appa_ pusing melihatnya" Keluh Mr. Oh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri saja, _appa_. Di dalam Luhan tengah berjuang"

"Iya, appa tahu, tapi-" perkataan Mr. Oh terpotong ketika terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar. Dokter Lee keluar kamar, akan berpamitan.

"Selamat tuan Oh Sehun, anak anda perempuan. Kondisi Nyonya Oh Luhan masih sangat lemah, jani saya harap anda benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tentu, dokter Lee. Terimakasih" jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, permisi" Dan dokter Lee melenggang pergi.

.

.

" _Aigoo_ Lulu sayang, putrimu cantik sakali. halo cucu cantikku~ ini _helmeoni_ " terus mengecupi pipi bayi mungil ini. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah.

" _Eomma_ , jangan terus-terusan menciumi, anakku seperti itu" tiba-tiba Oh Sehun sudah berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Habisnya dia imut sekali. Senangnya, punya cucu yang manis-manis. Oh ya, kalian mau memberi nama siapa putri kalian?"

"Bagaimana kalau Oh Sena? Hanya nama itu yang terpikir olehku" ujar Sehun.

"Nama yang bagus, Sehuna. Aku setuju" ujar Luhan masih lemah.

"Halo, Sena- _ya_. Aku _haraboji_ -mu~" Mr. Oh mendekat kearah Sena yang terlelap disamping ibunya itu. Bayi mungil itu menggeliat kecil sambil menguap ala bayi.

"Sehan pasti senang mengetahui kalau adiknya sudah lahir" tambah Mrs. Oh.

"Ya besok pagi dia pasti akan berteriak senang" ujar Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang _ne_? besok kita akan berkunjung lagi. Lagipula lihat _appa_ -mu. Matanya sudah memerah karena mengantuk" pamit Mrs Oh. Dan Sehun pun mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pintu depan.

.

.

"Yeayy! Adik Sehan sudah lahir! _Annyeong_ , Sena- _ya_. Aku Oh Sehan, kakakmu. Nanti bermain dengan _oppa_ , ne?" Pagi itu terasa ramai dengan teriakan ceria Sehan yang mengetahui adiknya telah lahir.

"Sehan, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau terlambat kesekolah" ujar Sehun.

" _Shirreo_! Sehan tidak mau sekolah sekarang! Sehan mau menemani Sena"

"Sehannie, tidak boleh seperti itu, Sehan harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk Sena, mengerti?" Luhan mengelus puncuk kepala Sehan dengan tangan kanannya, karena tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Sena. Sehan akhirnya menggangguk dengan walau disertai dengan bibir mengerucut. "Anak pintar" tambah Luhan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa Sena kini bertambah besar. Ia berusia 10 bulan sekarang.

"Ppa~ ppa~" Sena merangkak menuju Sehan yang tengah memakan coklat. Bayi montok itu sepertinya tertarik dengan coklat Sehan.

"Eoh? Kau mau, Sena- _ya_? _Igeo_. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang _eomma_ , ne?" Sehan memberikan setengah coklat Sehan. Sena bertepuk tangan senang lengkap dengan tawa cerianya. Mungkin jika ia bisa bicara, ia akan mengatakan, _'Terimakasih, oppa. Oppa memang yang terbaik'_.

Sehun yang baru sampai dirumah, melihat Sena yang tengah asik memakan coklat –pemberian Sehan-. Punya Sehan sendiri bahkan sudah habis sejak tadi.

"Halo anak-anak _appa_ yang tampan dan cantik. Wuoo Sena suka coklat ya? Nanti akan _appa_ belikan untukmu" Sehun mengecup kening keduanya sayang.

"Oh Sehun" Bulu kuduk Sehun merinding ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang berbeda. Biasanya kalau suaranya seperti ini, Luhan tengah marah. Tapi karena apa?

"i-iya Lu. Ada apa?"

"Ada apa kau bilang? Siapa yang menyuruhmu memberi Sena coklat?"

"Aku tid-"

"Giginya baru tumbuh dan kau sudah mengenalkannya coklat? Jangan harap selama seminggu ini kau bisa menyentuhku" putus Luhan akhirnya. Sehun bisa menduganya dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal bukan ia yang memberi Sena coklat dan seratus persen Sehun yakin jika Sehan lah pelaku utama pemberian coklat itu. Sehun sehun, sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa jika dikalahkan oleh anakmu. Sehan bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan intimidasi Sehun yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Ia asik mengajak bermain Sena, tertawa bersama tidak tahu-menahu keadaan sang _appa_ yang tengah merana.

 **Hai, masih mau next? Tapi sepertinya next chap agak lama update, jadi ya terserah sih kalo mau nunggu atau enggak.**

 **Kemarin ada yang review nanyain umur sehan, nah sebenernya sih tiap chap bisa aja beda umurnya (bisa** ** _flashback_** **seperti di chap 3), jadi jangan heran misal kalo tiap chap rada gak berhubungan, karena ini semacam kumpulan cerita hunhan hehe. Terus ada yang req buat masukin kucing luhan juga buat nemenin vivi. Mau bagaimanapun ya, kucing-anjing jarang bisa akur guys wkwk**

 **OH IYA, HAPPY 4** **th** **ANNIVERSARY HUNHAN!**

 **Stay strong and still love hunhan, HHS!**

 **Baper kan jadinya T.T**

 **Readers esp hhs, jika ada keluhan, curhatan, atau apalah berhubungan dengan hunhan dan aku(?) langsung pm aja atau ke seluvid, sekalian saling folllowan wkwk**

 **Hadeh ini note terpanjang yang pernah dibuat.**

 **Thanks for review, fav, follow**


	5. Hot Summer

**_Hot Summer_**

Author : vidyoung

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan & Oh Sena (hunhan's kid), and other

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Family, Marriage life, **M-preg**

Rate: Semi-M (?)

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

..

Seoul telah memasuki musim panas. Sekolah-sekolah juga mulai libur, begitu pula sekolah Sehan. Bicara soal Sehan, saat ini dia tengah terkapar(?) di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Tak jauh dari nya juga ada _appa_ nya yang juga bernasib sama dengannya. Lalu di karpet dekat sofa juga terlihat si bungsu yang tengah asyik bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Hahh..kenapa panas sekali" ujar sang kepala keluarga.

" _Appa_ , naikkan suhu AC-nya. Sehan tidak tahan"

"Tidak bisa Sehan, Sena tidak kuat dingin. Lagipula kau mau kena omel _eomma_ -mu hm?" Buru-buru Sehan menggeleng keras.

"Ah! _Appa_ ada ide. Ayo Sehan! Kita ke taman belakang!" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. "Ayo Sena, main sama _appa_ dan kakakmu!" Sehun menggendong si bungsu dan ikut membawanya ke taman belakang. Sehan mengamati _appa_ nya yang sibuk meletakkan kolam karet dan mengisinya dengan air, diletakkan adiknya didalamnya. Ah sekarang Sehan mengerti. Appa nya mengajaknya bermain air ternyata. "Sehan kemari! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Sehun mulai menghidupkan kran air yang telah disambungkannya dengan selang lalu menyemprotkannya ke Sehan ketika ia bocah lelaki itu baru saja keluar ke taman belakang.

"Yak! _Appa_ curang! Aku belum siap!" Sehan mengambil selang satunya dan menyemprotkannya ke _appa_ nya brutal.

"Hey Hey Sehan, tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat seperti itu juga" Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah kuyup akibat ulah putranya. Sena yang melihatnya dari dalam kolam karetnya tertawa riang melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang basah itu.

"Paaa! Paaa!" Sena bertepuk tangan lucu.

"Oh jadi _princess_ juga menertawakan _appa_ hem? Sini kau juga harus basah Sena- _ya_ " Sehun mengerjai putrinya dengan mencipratkan sedikit air ke Sena hingga bayi itu basah sepertinya. Sena bukannya menangis karena terkejut malah semakin tertawa senang. Dan yah mereka bermain air cukup lama sampai tak menyadari Luhan telah kembali dari belanjanya.

.

.

" _Eomma_ pulang~" Luhan mengernyit heran. 'Kenapa sepi sekali. Kemana mereka' pikirnya. Ia hanya melihat vivi –anjing mereka- tengah bermain dengan bola milik Sehan di ruang tengah. "Sehuna? Sehannie? Sena-ya?" Ia berjalan memasuki dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya sampai ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah taman belakang.

 _"Rasakan nih appa! Sehan tidak akan kalah dengan moster tembok!"_

 _"ya ya ya! Siapa yang kau bilang monster tembok hah? Terima ini!"_

 _"Paaa paaa paaa Kaaakaaaakaaa!"_

Luhan yang penasaran segera menuju taman belakang dan ia menemukan keluarga kecilnya berada disana bermain air hingga basah kuyup.

"Astaga! Sudah berapa lama kalian bermain air?" Luhan baru akan menuju kolam karet tempat Sena bermain untuk membawa putrinya masuk kedalam rumah, namun ZRRRAAASSSS! Luhan merasa dirinya basah.

"Oops! Maaf _eomma_ ~ Sehan tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Sehan sudah panik ketika air dari selangnya mengenai badan Luhan. Sehun sendiri hanya diam membiarkan bagaimana Sehan menyelesaikannya. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Sehun yang menatapnya heran, dan ternyata Luhan hanya mengambil selang Sehun, kemudian.. ZRASSSSSS

"Baik kalau begitu, _eomma_ tidak akan kalah, Sehannie hahaha" Ya begitulah pada akhirnya Luhan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, dan Luhan menyuruh suami dan anak-anaknya itu berhenti bermain dan segera mandi.

"Sehuna! Sehannie! Sudah hentikan mainnya! Nanti kalian demam. Sana bersihkan tubuh kalian" Luhan menggendong Sena untuk segera memandikannya.

" _Ne_ ~" ujar Sehun-Sehan kompak.

Sena sudah berpakaikan dan tampak segar. Luhan membawa Sena keruang bermainnya seraya menyuruh Sehan yang juga telah selesai membersihkan diri untuk menemani si bungsu bermain. Sekarang yang akan Luhan lakukan adalah mandi, karena hanya ia yang masih tampak berantakan. Ia mengganti pakaiannya yang setengah basah dengan bathrob dan segera menuju kamar mandi. CKELEK!

"Astaga!" Terkejut karena ketika membuka pintu bertepatan dengan Sehun yang akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun bukan hanya karena itu, Sehun saat ini memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian privatenya saja. ABS sempurna yang tertampang jelas didepan mata Luhan membuat wajahnya merona. Sebelum ia sempat berbalik, Sehun telah menarik lengannya dan menyudutkannya di dinding kamar mandi.

"Se-sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sex di toilet sekali-sekali sepertinya menyenangkan" Luhan merona.

"A-apa? Yak! Ini bahkan belum malam, Sehun!"

"Aku berniat memberi adik untuk Sena. Bagaimana menurutmu hm" Sehun berbisik sensual di telinga Luhan.

"Yak! Bahkan Sena baru berusia setahun. Dasar mesum! Minggir, aku harus mandi!" Percuma Luhan. Kekuatanmu tak akan mampu mengalahkan suami mu itu. "Seh-Ahhhh" Luhan mendesah merasakan tangan Sehun menggerayangi lekuk tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan _bathrob_ nya telah lepas dari tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun begitu lihai bukan? Sehun melingkarkan salah satu kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya.

"Se-sehun-ahh.. nanti anak-anak-" Luhan mengerang ketika milik Sehun masuk sempurna didalamnya. Sehun mencium Luhan penuh.

"Kau cukup menikmatinya sayang. Tenang saja, anak-anak tidak kan mendengar desahanmu" Luhan kembali mengerang ketika Sehun berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

.

.

" _Eomma_. Kenapa lama sekali? Kami lapar~" Ketika Luhan menemui Sehan-Sena di ruang bermain.

"Maaf ya? _Eomma_ akan segera siapkan makan malam. Kalian bersama _appa_ dulu ya?" Luhan berjalan keluar ruangan dan berpapasan dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, jaga anak-anak! Aku akan memasak makan malam"

"Kau masih kuat berjalan, Lu?" Luhan mendengus. Sudah tahu, masih ditanya.

"Ck! Aku bisa sendiri. Ini gara-gara kau sampai Sehan memprotesku karena lapar. Sudah sana temani anak-anak!"

"iya iya sayangku~ Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti wajah cantikmu akan dipenuhi kerutan"

"APA?!" Luhan mendelik galak. Sehun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang nyaris meledak sambil tertawa geli.

.

.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam, dan saat ini tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi, sampai terdengar dering ponsel Sehun. Ada telpon dari ternyata.

"yeoboseo, eomma"

 _"Eoh Sehun, Sekolah Sehan sudah libur kan?"_

"Benar. Ada apa _eomma_?"

 _"Aku ingin mengajak kedua cucuku itu menginap disini, boleh kan? Kalian terserah mau ikut atau tidak. Mungkin kau pergunakan kesempatan ini agar bisa berduaan dengan Luhan, Hun"_ Seringaian langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun.

"Tentu, _eomma_. Luhan juga pasti akan setuju" Luhan disampingnya menoleh ketika namanya disebut.

 _"Baiklah, lusa eomma dan appa mu akan kesana menjemput Sehan dan Sena. Siapkan perlengkapannya. Sudah ya, salam ke Luhan dan cucu-cucuku"_ dan sambungan langsung terputus.

"apa kata _eomma_?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

" _Eomma_ ingin Sehan dan Sena menginap disana, lagipula sehan libur sekolah kan"

"Eh? Menginap? kalo begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo siapkan barang-barang kita" ujar Luhan. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan yang akan berdiri menyebabkan Luhan terduduk kembali di sofa.

"Iya nanti kita akan siapkan perlengkapan Sehan dan Sena, barang-barang kita tidak perlu. Lagipula orangtua menjemput anak-anak lusa"

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak perlu? Jadi hanya Sehan dan dan Sena begitu?"

"Yuhuu kau pintar sayang. Jadi nanti kita punya waktu berdua" perasaan Luhan mulai tidak enak. "Dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan kita membuat adik untuk Sehan dan Sena" Sehun berbisik di telingga Luhan sambil meniupnya pelan.

"Yak! Kau! Dasar manusia mesum! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hanya itu hah?! Mesum! Mesuuumm!" Luhan memukul Sehun dengan bantal sofa secara bertubi-tubi tanpa peduli Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan. Sehan yang melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya, hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali fokus menonton televise bersama Sena.

.

 **Hai? Gak jelas ya?**

 **Btw scene NC-nya nyaris keterusan fiuh**

 **Btw buat yang nanya, ch 4 kemaren emang udah pernah dishare di fp hehe.**

 **Thanks for review, fan & follow**


	6. The Little Hero

**_The Little Hero_**

Author : vidyoung

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan (hunhan's kid), and other

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Fluff, Family, Marriage life, **M-preg**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

..

Saat itu si junior keluarga Oh, Oh Sehan masih berusia 6 tahun. Dimana seperti biasa dirumah ia hanya berdua dengan ibunya, Oh Luhan, sedangkan kepala keluarga berada di kantor bekerja seperti biasa. Sekarang Luhan dan Sehan tengah duduk santai sembari menonton televisi.

" _Eomma_ ~ Sehan lapar"

"Astaga, bukankah tadi sore Sehan sudah menghabiskan 2 cup bubble tea? Sekarang masih lapar juga?"

"Hehehe, habisnya tadi di sekolah Sehan bermain sepak bola lama sekali, terus tadi sore juga bermain. Sehan kan butuh energy yang banyak" Sehan menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya berbaring di sofa depan TV.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan memasak. Sebentar lagi juga waktu makan malam" Luhan beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur. Sehan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Bocah duplikat Oh Sehun itu duduk manis di meja makan sembari bermain game di ipad milik Luhan. Luhan sendiri sudah mulai berkutat di dapur.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ kapan pulang?" Sehan tampak menidurkan kepalanya di meja dia mulai bosan.

" _Appa_ -mu masih di Busan, Sehan. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus disana. Mungkin kali ini ia besok sudah pulang" Luhan berusaha menampilkan senyum lembut, walaupun ia kesal juga dengan Sehun yang semakin sibuk. Dengan masih menekan-nekan layar ipad, wajah cemberut nan menggemaskan milik Oh Sehan tentu tak dapat disembunyikan. Luhan yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Ia bersyukur memiliki Sehan yang selalu membuatnya terhibur karena tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Lihat lihat, pangeran kecil _eomma_ jadi tidak tampan lagi kalau cemberut"

" _Eommaaaaa_ ~"

"Hahaha baik baik _eomma_ diam. Sebentar lagi makan malam sudah siap, sabar sedikit ya sayang"

Tiba-tiba semua lampu di kediaman keluarga Oh padam. Luhan yang tengah mengiris daging, tanpa sengaja tangannya terkena pisau.

"AKHH!"

" _Eomma_!"

"Se-Sehan, hati-hati jika berjalan.. ini gelap. ka-kau bisa menabrak sesuatu" Nafas Luhan mulai terputus-putus. 'Oh tidak jangan sekarang' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia memiliki semacam phobia terutama tempat gelap yang tanpa ada setitik cahaya pun, dan efeknya Luhan akan kesulitan bernafas seperti sekarang. Biasanya jika ada Sehun, suami itu akan membawanya kedalam kamar, menggunakan lampu baterai kecil sehingga kamarnya tidak gelap pekat, dan Sehun akan menjaganya sampai sesaknya hilang. Tapi ini Luhan hanya berdua dengan Sehan, ditambah lagi perih di tangannya akibat teriris makin terasa. Luhan yakin darah yang keluar dari tangannya sudah banyak.

" _Eo-eomma gwenchana_? _Eomma_ ayo ke kamar, sehan bantu" Luhan tersenyum lirih. Putranya sudah tumbuh besar. Ia bangkit perlahan dari lantai, dan berjalan pelan ke kamar dengan digandeng Sehan. Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan terpaksa berbaring karena awalnya ia menolak, jika ia berbaring lalu Sehan bagaimana? Anak itu belum makan malam, dan masih harus tidur. Sehan menghidupkan senter di ipad Luhan yang sejak tadi dipakai main game. Lalu mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya.

" _Eomma_ , Sehan tidak bisa mengambil perban di lemari itu. Itu tinggi sekali. Jadi Sehan pakai sapu tangan Sehan aja ya? Biar darahnya berhenti" Luhan terharu mendengarnya. Sehan benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Apalagi jika khawatir. Ditengah pencahayaan yang minim itu, Sehan membalut tangan Luhan dengan sapu tangannya, tentu saja khas anak kecil. Sesekali dibantu Luhan menggunakan tangan satunya yang tidak terluka.

"Sudah selesai! _Eomma_ tidur aja, Sehan pasti menjaga _eomma_ " Ujar Sehan duduk di bed samping Luhan. Sesak Luhan sudah tidak separah tadi namun tetap saja efeknya kepalanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, jika setelahnya, Sehan menghubungi Sehun.

 _ **"Yeoboseyo, Lu?"**_

"Appaaa~ hiks"

 ** _"Eoh? Sehan? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?! Dimana eomma-mu?"_**

"Dirumah listriknya mati, appa. Hiks. Eomma-"

 ** _"Apa?! Listrik rumah mati?! Sehan bagaimana keadaan eomma?"_**

"Tadi eomma sulit bernapas, appaaa. Sekarang eomma sudah tidur. Sehan yang menemani. Sehan takut hiks"

 ** _"Sehan tenang ya, appa akan segera pulang. Terima kasih Sehan sudah menjaga eomma. Sehan istirahat ya, ini sudah malam"_**

" _Ne. Appa_ cepat pulang"

 ** _"Iya jagoan. Kalau begitu appa tutup dulu telponnya"_** PIP. Luhan meletakkan ipad itu di sampingnya dan berbaring sambil memeluk Luhan erat. 'Selamat malam, _eomma_ ".

.

.

Sehun yang baru akan membereskan dokumen di meja kerjanya ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Nama Luhan terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Lu?"

 _ **"Appaaa~ hiks"**_

"Eoh? Sehan? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?! Dimana eomma-mu?"

 _ **"Dirumah listriknya mati, appa. Hiks. Eomma-"**_

 _"Apa?! Listrik rumah mati?! Sehan bagaimana keadaan eomma?"_

 _ **"Tadi eomma sulit bernapas, appaaa. Sekarang eomma sudah tidur. Sehan yang menemani. Sehan takut hiks"**_

"Sehan tenang ya, appa akan segera pulang. Terima kasih Sehan sudah menjaga eomma. Sehan istirahat ya, ini sudah malam"

 _ **"Ne. Appa cepat pulang"**_

"Iya jagoan. Kalau begitu appa tutup dulu telponnya". Panggilan terputus. Sehun semakin terburu-buru membereskan dokumennya. Ia harus kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga. Luhan dan putranya tengah membutuhkannya. Pikirannya bercabang, 'bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang?' 'Apa Sehan baik-baik saja?' karena yang ia tahu, ini pertama kalinya Sehan mengetahui Luhan dengan phobianya itu.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari sudah menerobos kamarnya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus membuka mata. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok putranya yang tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

" _Eomma_ sudah bangun? _Appaa_! _Eomma_ bangun!" Setelahnya Sehan berteriak memanggil appa nya. 'Tunggu. _Appa_? Sehun sudah sudah pulang?' Pintu kamar dibuka, dan Sehun tampak membawa nampan berisi sarapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu? Sudah baikan?"

"..ya. Sehuna kapan pulang?"

"Aku benar-benar khawatir semalam ketika Sehan menelpon jika disini ada pemadaman listrik. Jadi aku segera pulang saat itu juga"

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Lagipula bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Kau bicara apa? Tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan dulu. Sehan ketakutan melihatmu sesak untuk yang pertama kalinya didepannya. Harusnya aku ada saat dibutuhkan kalian" Luhan tersenyum lembut.

" _Eomma_ , ayo dimakan sarapannya. Ya meskipun Sehan tidak tahu apakah rasanya enak" ujar Sehan tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Oh Sehan!" Sehun bersiap menyentil kening Sehan, namun anak itu sudah berlindung dipelukan _eomma_ nya.

"Luhan, jangan coba-coba melindungi anak nakal ini"

"Aku tidak melindunginya" Luhan terkikik geli dan melepaskan pelukan Sehan.

"Huwaa eommaaaa! Jangan dilepas-AHAHAHA Appa berhenti! HAHAHA geli!"

"Kena kau ya, kau tidak bisa lari dari _appa_ tampanmu ini Sehan sayang" Sehun menangkap Sehan dan menggelitiki Sehan sampai anak itu tertawa lepas.

.

..

Siang itu keluarga Oh tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga mereka sembari menonton televisi. Sebelum tiba-tiba Sehun berseru,

"Oh iya, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian. Sebentar" Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar, mengambil sesuatu yang disebut hadiah itu. Tak lama Sehun kembali dengan sebuah amplop ditangannya. Luhan memandangnya penasaran, begitu juga Sehan.

"Apa itu, Sehuna?"

"Buka saja. Sehan, kau mau membukanya?" Sehan mengangguk semangat karena ia sangat penasaran sekali. Sehan menemukan 3 kertas berwarna gold didalam amplop itu, ia mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Dis..ney land.. DISNEY LAND HONGKONG?! APPA INI BENERAN?" Mata Sehan membulat sempurna setelah membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Sehun tersenyum geli melihat respon ananknya.

"Ya, itu benar Sehan. Karena _Appa_ terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sampai-sampai tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kalian, juga karena Sehan sudah menjadi pahlawan bagi _eomma_ karena sudah merawat dan menjaga selama _appa_ tidak ada. Jadi sebagai hadiah, Besok kita berangkat ke DisneyLand Hongkong"

"OH MY GOD! Sehan sayang appaaaa!" Sehan melompat kepelukan Sehun. Sebuah kecupan di pipi dirasakan oleh Sehun dari sisi kanannya. Dilihatnya Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Sehuna. Aku mencintaimu" Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang" dan mengecup kilat bibir Luhan sebelum Sehan di pelukannya melihatnya. "Oh iya, tunggu aku nanti malam, jangan coba-coba tidur dulu" Bisik Sehun pada kalimat terakhir. Sebuah seringai ditunjukkan lelaki itu. Luhan memutar bola matanya, lalu Luhan mendadak tersenyum jahil,

"Aku menunggumu memasukiku daddy~ fiuhhh" Luhan meniup telinga Sehun sensual dan segera beranjak mengikuti Sehan ke kamar.

"Eomma! Eomma! Ayo kita siap-siap! Sehan harus bawa apa saja ya" Setelah keduanya hilang didalam kamar dan menyisakan Sehun yang masih mematung di sofa seakan tidak percaya jika ia baru saja digoda.

"Aish sial! Saat ini sepertinya aku harus bermain solo. Lihat saja nyonya Oh, kau salah menggoda singa lapar. Akan kubuat kau pasrah dipelukanku nanti malam"

Sedangkan didalam kamar Sehan, entah kenapa Luhan merasa merinding. 'Perasaanku tidak enak' ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

 **END**

Hi Vid here~

Maaf baru comeback, disibukkan magang dan ujian nih. Mahasiswa semester tua yang sibuk wkwk.

Kurang greget kah ini chap? Ini terinspirasi dengan phobia saya sendiri, phobia gelap, Saya juga sesak nafas jika udah ditempat gelap tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Hehe.

Masih adakah yang nunggu ff abal ini? Atau lanjut? Kalau gak ada, yaudah sampe chap ini aja cukup.

Oh iya sebelumnya, Saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, maaf telat

Thanks for review, fan & follow


	7. Paman Alis Tebal

_**Paman Alis Tebal**_

Author : seilurou

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Oh Sehan-Oh Sena (hunhan's kid), and other

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Fluff, Family, Marriage life, **M-preg**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Sehan sudah dipesan oleh ibunya untuk menjemput Sena di kindergarden karena orangtuanya nya ada keperluan di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Bocah kelas 5 SD itu tengah berdiri di gerbang sekolah adiknya itu. Tak lama, banyak anak-anak kecil berhamburan keluar kelas. Ah sepertinya kelas sudah selesai, pikir Sehan. Ia melihat Sena yang melangkah keluar kelas dengan memegang tali tasnya. Sena mulai menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari untuk mencari _appa_ atau _eomma_ nya yang biasa menjemputnya, dan ketika mata rusanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan tajam nan teduh milik sang kakak. Ia tersenyum senang.

" _Oppa_!"

"Hai _princess_ " Sehan membalas pelukan adiknya.

" _Oppa, eomma_ dan _appa_ mana?"

"Mereka tidak bisa menjemput, jadi oppa yang menggantikan. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita pulang naik bus?" Sena menggangguk antusias.

"Sena ingin tau lasanya naik bus!" Sehan mengusap kepala Sena lembut. Mereka baru akan melangkah meninggalkan kindergarden, ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menghalangi langkah mereka.

" _Yo Wassup kids_! Sehan dan Sena, benar?" Sehan langsung ambil ancang-ancang berdiri didepan Sena, melindungi adiknya yang ketakutan itu.

"Paman siapa? Kenapa tahu nama kami? Jangan berani mendekat!"

" _Wow calm down boy_. Aku bukan orang jahat" Pandangannya beralih menatap bocah perempuan dibelakang Sehan. Sontak saja itu membuat Sena semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju belakang kakaknya.

"O-oppa takut.."lirih Sena. Mendengar itu Sehan langsung ambil tindakan.

"Maaf ya paman alis tebal, kami tidak ada urusan dengan paman. Ayo lari Sena" namun dengan cepat pula dihentikan oleh laki-laki dewasa didepannya.

"Eh tunggu dulu! Kalian meninggalkanku disini sendirian gitu? Tidak bisa. Aku tidak hafal kota ini. Bagaimana kalau aku belikan apa yang kalian mau, asal aku boleh ikut kalian?" Sehan memandang datar orang dewasa didepannya ragu.

'Sial! Muka tripleknya benar-benar turunan Sehun'

"Kalian boleh meminta apapun. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, ukankah barusan aku bilang kalau aku bukan orang jahat. Bagaimana?" Sehan berpikir keras. Orang itu akan memberikan apapun yang dia mau? Tiba-tiba seringainya muncul tanpa disadari orang didepannya.

"Oke, kami ikut. Tapi janji dulu pada kami, gimana paman alis tebal?"

"oke. Kau mau aku janji apa? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku paman alis tebal, namaku itu-"

"namamu tidak penting. Yang jelas, paman alis tebal harus janji harus mengabulkan apa yang kami minta" perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi pria dewasa itu, seenaknya saja memotong perkataan orang dewasa, dan sangat tidak sopan. Tapi ia harus sabar, kan dia sendiri yang menawari bocah-bocah didepannya.

"Baiklah. Aku janji. Jadi kalian mau meminta apa?" Sehan tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah sambil terus menggandeng Sena. Mau tidak mau, pria yang dipanggil paman-alis-tebal itu mengikuti mereka. Mereka berhenti didepan café. Sehan menoleh kearah orang dewasa dibelakangnya.

"Paman, belikan kami 20 gelas bubble tea ukuran jumbo sekarang. Kami tunggu disini" Dan dengan santainya Sehan mengajak adiknya duduk di bangku yang ada diluar café. Apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan setan kecil itu, dengan gerutuan tentu saja. Kalau ia tidak janji, mungkin sudah ia lempar bocah itu.

"Oppa, jadi kita bisa minum bubble tea sepuasnya?" Sena bertanya ketika melihat paman alis tebal itu masuk di café bubble tea langganan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa minum sepuasnya"

"Ini. Aku sudah belikan untuk kalian" tak lama kemudian.

"Yasudah, paman pegang. Masa kami yang masih kecil ini disuruh bawa yang berat-berat. Nanti paman pasti ditangkap karena memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur" ujar Sehan santai sembari melanjutkan perjalanan. Grrrrr.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain,

"Oh Sehun! Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang! Kenapa kita malah mampir-mampir dulu?! Anak-anak pasti sudah pulang. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya terlalu lama!" Luhan mencak-mencak ketika Sehun masih mengajaknya di mall sepulang dari rumah orangtua Sehun.

"Ayolah sayang, kau tidak ingin belanja dulu? Aku sedang butuh jeans baru dan kemeja"

"Kau itu ayah dua anak jika kau lupa, Oh Sehun. Berhenti berkelakuan seperti remaja"

"Iya aku ingat kok kalau aku itu seorang ayah. Sebentar lagi sayang, sekalian aku membelikan baju untuk anak-anak" Sembari mengecup bibir Luhan pelan. Luhan mendengus pelan. Membiarkan tangannya ditarik kesana kemari oleh suaminya.

.

.

* * *

"Paman alis tebal, sebelum pulang kami ingin beli mainan disana" Sehan menunjuk took mainan diseberang jalan. Mereka baru saja kembali dari Lotte world, bermain sepuasnya disana.

"Heee? Lagiiii?"

"Paman alis tebal, Sena juga mau boneka sama lumah-lumahan, boleh kan?" Kali ini Sena memberanikan diri menatap pria didepannya. Mata yang tampak familiar menatapnya penuh harap. Ditatap seperti itu, siapa yang akan menolak. Menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum pria itu mengiyakan dua bocah didepannya. Sena bersorak senang.

Waktu satu jam cukup untuk mereka mereka memilih mainan yang dibeli. Lagi-lagi si paman-alis-tebal melotot kaget melihat mainan-mainan yang dipilih bocah-bocah itu. Seperangkat rumah-rumahan ukuran beserta isinya, boneka ukuran besar yang enak dipeluk, mobil dan pesawat remote control berbagai model, dan… dia tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia menatap miris credit card. 'Hiks tabunganku~"

Mereka sudah ada dimobil. Sena tertidur dijok belakang sambil memeluk bonekanya, barang-barang yang seharian ini dibeli mereka juga sudah diletakkan di bagasi.

"Terima kasih, paman alis tebal. besok ulang tahun Sena, dengan semua yang dibeli tadi cukup membuat Sena senang. Anggap saja ini semua kado untu Sena. Jadi paman sebenarnya siapa? Apa paman kenal _appa_ dan _eomma_?"

"Hah ya ya baiklah. Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku ya? Oh iya dulu kan kau masih bayi saat bertemu denganmu, pantas saja tidak ingat. Aku Yifan, ah tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris, kembaran _eomma_ mu" Sehan berkedip. Menatap intens wajah paman alis tebal didepannya.

"Apa?" yifan risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Sama sekali tidak mirip. Eomma cantik, manis, seperti malaikat. Tapi paman alis tebal wajahnya aneh"

"Ck. Kau ini mirip sekali dengan _appa_ mu. Sudahlah kita harus segera pulang. Kau tahu jalan menuju rumahmu kan? Aku lupa"

.

.

* * *

"Sehun, menyetirlah dengan benar. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang! Kalo anak-anak kelaparan, ini salahmu!"

"Astaga iya iya. Ini sebentar lagi sampai. Kau marah-marah terus Lu, lagi PMS ya?"

"APA?! Aku laki-laki Oh Sehun! Kau sudah sering melihatnya dan masih menyamakanku dengan perempuan!"

"Oh benarkah? Aku lupa tuh. Coba kau perlihatkan milikmu"

"Jangan coba-coba! Kau sedang menyetir, aku tidak mau mati konyol denganmu, Oh mesum!"

"Hee~ jadi kalau aku tidak sedang menyetir, aku boleh melihatnya? Kutunggu di rumah"

"berhenti bercanda!" Mobil mereka telah parkir di garasi. Luhan heran melihat ada mobil lain di rumah mereka.

"Sehun, kau kenal mobil ini?"

"Huh? Tidak. Apa didalam ada tamu? Ayo kita masuk" ajak Sehun.

.

.

* * *

"Kami pulang" mendengar suara Luhan, sontak Sena berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut ibunya itu.

" _Eommaaaaa_ Sena kangen!"

"Tidak kangen _appa_?" Sehun menyahut.

"Sena juga kangen _appa_ " beralih memeluk _appa_ nya.

" _appa_ dan _eomma_ lama sekali" suara Sehan mengintrupsi ketiganya.

"Maaf ya sayang, salahkan _appa_ mu yang mengulur waktu"

"Hey!" protes Sehun.

"Sehan, mobil siapa diluar?"

"Itu mobil paman alis tebal, tadi sena senang sekali diajak main. Sena juga beli boneka" Sena bercerita panjang lebar. Niat ingin bertanya pada Sehan, anak itu sudah masuk kedalam ruang keluarga.

"Yifan?!" Luhan terkaget melihat saudaranya yang tinggal di Canada ada dihadapannya.

"Ah _gege_ ku sayang~ kakak ipar ku~ I miss you so much. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan setan-setan kecil ini padaku" Yifan memeluk Luhan, dan beralih memeluk Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, Yifan?" Sehun angkat bicara.

"Lihat saja, mereka memerasku! Oh my god! Uangku nyaris tak bersisa asal kalian tahu. Bubble tea, makanan, mainan, boneka, lotte world" Yifan pikir akan mendapat simpati dari kakak dan suami kakaknya, tapi nyatanya mereka malah terkikik geli.

"Terima saja nasibmu bro. Anak-anakku memang cerdas. Itu untuk menghindari penculikan"Sehun masih tertawa geli.

"Memang mukaku muka penculik. Mereka bahkan memanggilku paman alis tebal. Apa-apaan itu"

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu. Kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Anak-anak sudah, aku belum ge, hanya makan pizza tadi"

.

* * *

"Paman alis tebal, kapan-kapan ajak Sena dan Sehan _oppa_ jalan-jalan lagi ya"

"Err.. oke"

"Telus beli boneka sama mainan yang banyak lagi, iya kan paman?"

"….."

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.**

 **Hi. Maaf baru update.**

 **Maklum lagi sibuk nugas, sibuk revisi laporan, sibuk ngejar-ngejar dosen pembimbing, sibuk ngejar-ngejar gebetan, uh ok. abaikan yang terakhir. Semester ujung sih.**

 **Maaf juga hunhan moment nya kurang, dan gaperlu heran kalo misal tiap chap kadang sehan-sena ada, kadang cuma ada sehan doang, karena alurnya gak tentu.**

 **HHS mungkin ada yang ingin berkawan dengan saya? Monggo hubungi aja contact saya, ntar bakal addback/follback.**

 **Kritik dan saran bisa dicurahkan di kolom komentar. Mau usul tema chap selanjutnya juga boleh.**

 **Sekian. Terimakasih.**


End file.
